Datei:How Will I Know Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung How Will I Know by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The song is performed without music and uses only drums and snaps as beats. It is an acappella version of the original. The episode opens with the song, as Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel appear in the hallway together, with Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney Houston to put in Kurt's locker. They walk through the hallways, through the school library and eventually end the performance in the auditorium in formal wear as they commemorate Whitney. They sing this song because they loved Whitney so much they could not let go of her after her passing. LYRICS: Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhmmm Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me) I say a prayer (Santana and Mercedes: With every) Heart beat, I fall in love (Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet) I'm asking you (Santana and Mercedes: Cause you know about these things) How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he's thinking of me) I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak) Oh, wake me Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha) Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: Said there's no! Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: I try to phone (Santana and Mercedes: But I'm too shy) (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love (Santana and Mercedes: Is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak) Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?) Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know, yeah...) Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know? Kategorie:Videos